


With New Ends

by JAlexMac



Series: JCA Tales [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, sammiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac
Summary: Our favorite sammich explores the new bounds of their relationship.
Relationships: Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JCA Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029756
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: JCA Sandwich stories





	With New Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d so y’all be easy on me.

Two months had flown by since returning from their Luzovian shore leave. Kathryn, Mike, and Chakotay were now deeper into their relationship than they ever expected. Once they had given into their feelings for one another, neither of them could understand why they had been so scared of giving in. 

Kathryn still had reservations about going public with their union, but in the seventh year of their journey she knew in her heart that her crew would welcome their happiness. Truly, she simply enjoyed having two men to herself without any expectations or ribbing from her family.

After a particularly rough day, Mike had retired to Kathryn’s quarters and prepared a sumptuous dinner for his two loves. He knew they would be dragging by the time their shift was over and he took advantage of his early release to make things special for them. He lit the candles and replicated red wine as Chakotay strolled in. Mike handed him a glass and kissed his cheek before Chakotay collapsed on the couch.

“How are things in engineering?” Mike snuggled down beside him.

“Still in pieces, and B’Elanna is terrorizing her staff.” He took a deep sip from his wine glass. “Let’s just relax and not talk about it.”

“Sounds good to me. When was the last time you saw Kathryn?”

“About twelve hours ago when we passed each other in the corridor on deck seven. I’d just finished with the warp injectors and I can only imagine she was headed for thruster maintenance.” Chakotay rolled his eyes. “She looked absolutely awful, but neither of us could take the time to stop.”

“What a bunch of hard heads.” 

“Hey!” 

“How much longer will she be?” Mike ignored Chakotay’s offense and stroked his thigh.

“Not long I hope, I called her on my way here and she said she had to stop and see Doc.”

“Is she ok?”

“I hope so, but you know how she is. Probably has worked her entire shift with a migraine and ignored it.” 

Both men smiled at their shared understanding. After they spent an hour waiting, Kathryn finally strode across the threshold looking haggard. Her face was a gaunt shade of white and her shoulders were slumped. Both men sprung up from the sofa as she made her way towards them. Chakotay reached her first, and made to carry her the rest of the way into the room. Mike joined them and took his pace at her side.

“Are you okay, my girl?” Mike stroked her clammy cheek.

“Better now that I’m here with you two, and away from the guts of the ship.” She laid her head back on the couch.

“Well let’s get some dinner in you. I’m sure you haven’t eaten a thing today. I made your favorite primavera.”

The three of them moved to the dining table and Mike made plates. They enjoyed their dinner and each of them finally relaxed after the conversation left talk of the ship. Chakotay stood from the table to clear the dishes, but Mike stopped him with a kiss.

“Hey, don’t leave me out.” Kathryn smiled as she stood to join them.

Both men suddenly had her surrounded. Mike covered her back with his body and kissed the nape of her neck. Chakotay claimed her mouth with his warm full lips. Kathryn melted in their grips. 

“You must be feeling better.” Mike whispered.

“Well my belly is full, and now I’m warm and happy so you figure it out.” A devilish grin adorned her delicate face.

Chakotay slowly lowered the zipper of her uniform jacket, as Mike reached around unbuckling her trousers. Kathryn unconsciously moaned while their hands disrobed her. When her pants hit the ground she kicked them off swiftly. Before she realized it, she was standing in nothing but her purple lace bra and underwear.

“Kathryn, I don’t believe these are standard issue.” Chakotay chuckled as he ran a finger over the curve of her breasts. 

“Captain’s prerogative.”

Mike took hold and lifted her off the ground, carrying her toward the bedroom. Chakotay followed closely behind. Setting her gently down upon the bed, Mike stood back and began taking off his own uniform. Chakotay joined him, but took the time to arouse himself and Kathryn by slipping his hand below the waistline of Mike’s pants sensually clutching his hardening member.

Kathryn sat herself up and gawked at the sight before her. Arousal flowed deep between her thighs as she watched her lovers stroke each other. She couldn’t help but move a hand inside her panties to run a finger between her slick folds. Nothing turned her on more than these two strapping men and the anticipation drove her wild. Her head fell back in ecstasy, as she found her stiff clit.

When Kathryn moaned, both men suddenly stopped their movements. Watching her pleasure herself was more than enough of a turn on. They both quickly finished undressing in order to get to her. 

“I’ll take the top, you take the bottom.” Mike pushed Chakotay toward the bed.

They each dove for their respective places, and in an instant Kathryn was just as bare as they were. Mike palmed her exposed breasts and flicked his thumbs over her taut nipples. Chakotay ran his fingers through her abundant wetness, slipping his index finger inside her waiting channel. Kathryn couldn’t see for the overwhelming sensations claiming her body. They teased her mercilessly before she finally regained enough sense to make demands.

“You…” She pointed at Chakotay. “I need you inside me, and you…” she pointed at Mike, “in my mouth…  _ now. _ ” 

Both men jumped at the chance to be subservient to her commands. Mike lifted himself until his hard cock stood even with her lips. Chakotay gently nudged at her entrance. Mouth watering, Kathryn opened wide and enveloped Mike’s dick. Chakotay waited until she was fully distracted and then pushed his way into her until he was balls deep. She moaned around Mike’s cock, and he had to control his urge to instantaneously come.

In mere seconds, a rhythm was flowing between them. As Chakotay stroked in and out of her deliciously, she claimed Mike, deep-throating his every stroke. Chakotay suddenly got the urge to reach between them, and as he fingered her engorged clit, her body immediately clamped down on him. Kathryn moaned out her climax around Mike, and he stiffened, blowing his load against the back of her throat. She couldn’t help but swallow around him, causing his orgasmic contractions to increase. Chakotay tried to hold firm, but the feeling of her walls gripping him and the sounds of his lovers moaning made him fall apart.

When the two men were spent, they collapsed on either side of Kathryn. The trio lay in a moist tangle of extremities. A few minutes of heavy breathing passed between them, but just as the electricity on the room began to calm, Kathryn bolted from the bed. Her lovers sat up and looked to each other in confusion. Just as they thought to get up, the sound of her retching violently hit their ears. They both sprung up and sprinted for the bathroom.

“Kathryn sweetheart, are you ok?” Chakotay eased his way behind her pulling her hair away from her cheek.

“I…” She lowered her head to the toilet again, the remnants of her dinner reappearing.

Mike joined Chakotay kneeling beside her. “Baby… it’s ok. Just let it out.”

When her body let her sit back, she collapsed on the floor against the side of the tub. She swallowed hard and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Chakotay stood long enough to wet a cloth, and sank back to her side. He pressed the cloth to her forehead.

“Feeling better?” Mike asked. “I hope it wasn’t dinner or me for that matter.”

She breathed heavily, reaching out to reassure him. “No… no, my love. I wasn’t going to say anything yet, but I guess the universe doesn’t want me to keep secrets from you two.”

Chakotay and Mike looked at each other in utter confusion. 

“I’ve been feeling off for the last week. After the strain of the day, I finally gave up and went to see The Doctor.”

“Please tell us your healthy, Kathryn.” Mike’s eyes pleaded with her.

“I’m definitely healthy, and so is our daughter. She just has an attitude about what I ingest on occasion.”

Both pairs of eyes grew wide as the realization hit them. 

“Yes, you heard me right. I’m pregnant. Our little girl will be here in approximately seven months.”

Mike and Chakotay both circled Kathryn in their arms, the excitement tangible in the room. Both of them we’re beyond elated to have sealed their future with her.

“I love you, my girl.” Mike beamed.

“As do I, my love.” Chakotay squeezed her gently while reaching out a hand to Mike.

“I love both of you, but don’t you want to know who the baby belongs to?”

They both responded simultaneously. “Nope.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
